Love's Obstacle's: Rebirth of a Clan
by HavaNagilah
Summary: This is the continuation of DeExil's Love's Obstacles, so if you want to understand this, read that first. Basically, it's set 5 years in the future. That's all you need to know. Rated to be safe.


_**Love's Obstacles: Rebirth of a Clan**_

Hey people who feel like reading this! This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you aren't too hard on me  !! Anyway, the original story "Loves Obstacle's" belongs to DeExil, so the character names, on the most part, aren't my idea. Anyway, on to the legal crap:

Disclaimer: I, HavaNagilah, member of Get on with it!

Fine, fine! I do not own Naruto in any way.

L: and who DOES own it?

Do I have to?

L: Yes. Yes, you do.

Damn it! The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky bastard….

L: Good. (evil glint appears in eye) Now do the hokey-pokey.

WTF?! Oo NO F#$ING WAY!!!

L: Do it… (revs up chainsaw)

You put your left hand in, you put your left hand out…

**The Return**

It was about midday when the stranger arrived at the Northern gates of Konoha. When he saw the guard, he debated to himself whether to sneak past him or reveal himself. He decided that it was more fun to sneak past. Five minutes later, the blond-haired stranger was walking down the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, while a very confused guard was holding a rubber chicken and half a pound of ground beef (Don't ask…). As he was walking to the Hokage tower, he looked around the place that was once his home. He noticed that not a lot had changed; his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen, was still there. What he did notice, however, was the new face on the Hokage mountain. He would have recognized that face anywhere.

"So Tsunade is the Hokage now," he said to himself. Chuckling, he made his way to the Hokage tower, intent on making his presence known after 18 years of searching for what he set out for. He wondered what had become of his son.

**In the Hokage Tower**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…"

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't have been happier. It was his 18th birthday, and all of his friends were there to celebrate it, even though the rest of Konoha would've chased him in an angry mob for the crimes that Kyuubi had committed 18 years earlier on that day, October 10th. He was happy that his friends knew about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him and didn't care. Everyone was there; his cousin Azan, Azan's fiancée Kymo, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto's girlfriend Hinata, and all of the rookie 9, including Gai's team. Also there was Dakar, the 3-tailed kitsune Naruto found on a mission 5 years earlier, and Gaara, along with his siblings.

In front of him was an enormous cake, with 18 candles and a fox shown in icing on the top. There were presents on the floor, and confetti everywhere. However, there was one thing annoying him a bit…

**"… happy birthday to you!" **sang a gruff voice deep in the corner of his mind.

_"Not bad, fuzz-ball. Who would've thought that the almighty Kyuubi, scourge of the Land of Fire, would have such a good soprano voice?"_ Naruto said to the old fox.

**"Stop calling me fuzz-ball! It's degrading!"** Kyuubi bellowed, a bit embarrassed that his secret voice was out. Little did Naruto know that Kyuubi was once on Kitsune Idol, although that disturbing story is for another time.

Ignoring the fox, Naruto blew out the candles on his cake. After much cheering, Chouji demanded for the cake to be cut. As Chouji, Kiba, and surprisingly Gaara argued over who would get the first piece of cake, Hinata asked, "What did you wish for, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, Hinata-chan," Naruto answered, "I wished that Azan-ni-san would tell me who my parents were." He said the last bit looking at Azan.

Laughing, Azan said, "Well, seeing as it's your birthday, I guess I could tell you. I mean, know that you're 18, you can officially be head of the Uzumaki estate, so you'll find out anyway. You're parents were Uzumaki--"

Azan was interrupted by the door to the hall opening, followed by a voice that only Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the jounins recognized saying, "Is there cake left for me?"

Following this statement, everyone stopped talking and arguing, in the case of Kiba, Chouji, and Gaara. Upon seeing the stranger at the door, Tsunade fainted, Jiraiya's jaw dropped, Iruka, Asuma, and Gai imitated Jiraiya, Kurenai gasped, and Kakashi stared wide-eyed. All of the chunins – including one Kazekage – simply stared, confused at the jounins reactions, until they heard Kakashi stutter,

"S-s-sen-sensei?!"

WOO-HOO, cliffhanger! For those of you who've read the manga, you'll know who the stranger is. For those of you who haven't, start reading, cause the next chapter will be up in at least a week! Also, for the record, Iruka is now a jounin, and all of the genins are now chunins, except for Shikamaru, who was already a chunin.


End file.
